


Tiga Titik Hitam

by Abah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depressive, F/F, Letters, Loneliness, Redemption, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abah/pseuds/Abah
Summary: Where will I take myself away? The farther I go, the more fragile I am.





	Tiga Titik Hitam

 

> " _Kucoba sembunyikan suara hati, terus menampik dan berlari._ "
> 
> \- _Tiga Titik Hitam,_ Burgerkill (Berkarat, 2003)

 

_To whoever reads this,_

_I am no longer in the care of my conscience; I am no longer in the care of myself. I feel the world has turned its back on me and I do not where should I go anymore. Doctors, psychiatrist, psychologist... anyone has their methods to save me, but now it is incurable and I believe there are no cure to what I am experiencing as of now. As my eyes widened and narrowed, searching for any details left by the world, I feel the Violins of the Skies began to play in the background of my life - more or less same as a background music for a movie or game. All of this failed missions and raids is unsuccessful because of me, because of my incompetence in using the rifle I once hold dear in my heart. Everyone who had their time helping me cope this situation, I thank you and I appreciate what have you done to me, I feel a bit better but I haven't feel so alive whenever I need to cope it all over again.  
_

_I am no longer in the care of my conscience; I am no longer in the care of myself. I am going to take a break, have a glass of wine, and buy the best dinner of my life per today, no, I am going to sleep on my bed everyday knowing that every one day passed is a day closer to my end. I have no family or someone I'd trust, I do not trust anyone, even Talon, even Sombra, or Reaper, or Doomfist, or Moira - I have no faith in anyone. I have no faith in myself. Please, if you ever found my body laying on the ground, whether you are my enemy or my friend, I assume that you will leave this body to rot somewhere with all the blood and decayed internal organs around it, take the keys to my door and claim everything inside it as yours. I have live long enough to earn things that ordinary human could not afford and I am not pleased with that._

_I tried, but I'm sick of trying,_

_Now, the battle has taken its toll,_

_The battle I fought..._

_The battle I lost._

 

_Adieu, Cherie,_

_Widowmaker_

**Author's Note:**

> A fan fiction based on compilations of letters. Have a good one and enjoy.


End file.
